Alone in the Clan of the Date
by kayjaylew
Summary: Nothing could bring him out of this war. Family wars were almost always the bloodiest. (Oneshot on borderline of drabble, with potential of more.)


**Hey everyone! To all of my Fruits Basket or D.N. Angel readers, you're probably thinking: "What the heck is this?" Well, let me tell you. This, my friends, is one of my favorite animes of all time. I absolutely love it. Give it a try! Seriously! Even if you haven't watched it, you should still read and review. You'll probably be able to follow along pretty quickly! Anyways, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Basara, because if I did, Masamune would loose the helmet. Seriosuly.**

* * *

_ A loud silence. It was near suffocating to Date Masamune, even as he tried to maintain the calm atmosphere that his men had tried to create for his benefit. However, no matter how hard he pushed himself, their efforts were wasted on him... at least today._

_The silence was suffocating._

_ Today was the anniversary of his official succession as head of the Date clan. In other words: the most miserable day of his short nineteen years of life. It was, truly, the day that everything seemed to change, some for the better, most for the worst. Remembering the proud look on his father's face, he almost smiled. Truly, even as the former head of the prestigious Date clan, Terumune's smile was contagious. Although everyone claimed that Masamune, then known as Bontenmaru, had inherited that same smile that was so loved, he disagreed. No one could smile as his father had. Well, perhaps with the exception of his late younger brother, but even so, Kojiro had too much of their mother's pride. At the thought of Date Yoshihime, Masamune scowled. The reason for his pent up hatred, and, even in a roundabout way, the loss of his eye. Yoshihime was indeed, beautiful, a contributing factor to his parents' marriage. He remembered, as a young child, the foolish way he would spread his fingers into the air, hoping to touch the long and silken black hair, only to be brushed aside coldly._

_ Sneering at him, his mother would hiss "Only those unfit to succeed would indulge themselves so childishly. At least Kojiro has _some _restraint." He would then tilt his head confusedly to the side as she walked away, wondering what she had meant. He was only seven, after all. He bowed his head in shame, recognizing the clear reprimand. Kojuro, his loyal retainer, would always come over and kneel beside him. Even at sixteen years old, he knew exactly what to do to cause his master to feel better. Whispering to his young master, "She doesn't mean it, she is only worried for the sake of the Date's future," Bontenmaru would sober up, still naive. _

_ Snapping back to the present momentarily, Masamune took yet another sip of sake. Apparently this last drink was one too many, for even though he could expertly hold his liquor, he slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

"Kojiro! Kojiro! Look at what your big brother can do now!" The small bundle in a nursemaid's arms stirred at the sound of the loud and cheerful voice of Bontenmaru. There, in all of his glory, was the future head of the Date clan holding three swords: one on his left, two on the right. Bright eyed, the four year old proudly displayed his new trick. Holding up the hand with the single sword, he beckoned Kojuro, who was standing opposite of his master, to charge at him. The thirteen year old hesitantly stepped forward, not wanting to hurt his charge. Impatiently, Bontenmaru rolled his eyes. "No Kojuro, like this!" He then ran at his retainer, brandishing his three swords. "Bontenmaru-sama! Wait, I - !" Ceasing his attack, the child pouted. "Kojuro! I told you to call me _Masamune_ – sama! Bontenmaru sounds dumb." The nursemaid chuckled at her master's stubborn antics, knowing the fondness that the small boy had for his retainer. Suddenly, a cold presence appeared behind her shoulder. She gasped as she saw it's owner. "Yoshihime – sama! I apologize for my lack of manners!" she said as she bowed. However, the princess was not here to reprimand her specifically. "Katakura – san. What is your business allowing my son to handle real weapons? *He might poke one of his eyes out. It would not be wise for our... future head... to be half blind. There is no way he would even be capable of lifting a sword if that was the case! Don't bring shame on your clan by being the cause of such a mistake." The dark haired boy deeply bowed. "My apologies, princess." Bontenmaru stubbornly looked away as his mother's attention was focused on his. Nothing was said, the only form of communication between the two being Yoshihime's obvious contempt for her oldest son.

As Yoshihime left, Bontenmaru rolled his eyes. "Come on Kojuro! Don't be a baby! **Come and get me!**" As the young boy readily took his stance once more, the young retainer shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Masamune – sama. Your mother's words were clear." Shock crossed the boy's face, as though surprised that his retainer refused an order, even if it was his job to do so. A glare crossed his face and he stomped into the hallway, headed for his room. Throwing himself onto the futon, and burying his head in his arms, he pouted. "Stupid Kojuro. Being so mean to me. Stupid woman, taking away all of my fun. There isn't a **party** anymore." Reveling slightly in the fact that he was muttering bits of the second language that Yoshihime disapproved of, he smirked. He closed his eyes, and thought of how he was going to discreetly apologize to Kojuro in the morning.

* * *

_Masamune smiled. He had certainly been young, and naive was a guarantee with that age. Not even Sanada Yukimura, his rival (enough of so to be considered his friend,) was enough to bring himself out of the darkness that this family war had brought onto him. Even though Date Yoshihime and Kojiro were hundreds of miles away, they were still a large weight on his shoulders. Kojiro had since then been raised to hate his older brother, so much so that he challenged him for his birthright, in other words, as head of the clan. Unfortunately, that didn't end as well as he intended. His grave was right next to his father's. Masamune had become a killer of his own family, or so Yoshihime claimed. First Terumune, and then Kojiro. No doubt his mother was leeching off of some rich old Lord by now. _

_ "Masamune-sama? Are you out h- oh. I see. Would you like me to refill your cup, although... you've seem to have had enough of it as it is." Kojuro had come out. Hmm. "**No problem**. You know that this is nothing. I'm coming back inside anyways. It's time for me to stop moping, **you see**?" "Moping, sir?" "...Yeah. Something like that."_


End file.
